gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LMA-3G-470-P2 Gundam Agua 2
The LMA-3G-470-P2 Gundam Agua 2 (also called Gundam Agua, Agua, and Gundam) is the upgraded form of the LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is piloted by Zwei Lorem. Technology & Combat Characteristics After a long battle against the AC-EX496 Aquarius Gundam, which resulted in massive damage to the Agua, the Archetype inside suddenly couldn't regenerate any of the lost parts. A straight repair couldn't be done, as the Archetype "rejected" the new armor placed on it. It was realized that the Archetype mutated, something unheard of until then. Going along with the mutation, the Agua had most of its armor defused from it and it was redesigned from the bottom up. Replacing everything except for the original Gundam face and most of the head, the Gundam Agua 2 was born. Like before, the Agua is made up of an Archetype inner frame made up regenerating Corodal Carbon "flesh", with exterior armor parts fused onto the main body made up neo-laminated titanium alloy. The joining parts of each limb and joint are protected under gold-colored spherical pods made of a special composite ceramic material which are overlapped and fused in places with the armor. Because of the build, the Agua has a slim and slender body compared to mobile suits of old which had more wide and boxy proportions. Also a result of the build is the Agua being extremely light weight (at about 3.61 metric tons) despite its large height of 21 meters. The original Waistpack has been upgraded to accommodate the new body, with a greater level of movement and power for the two thrusters. They also now have a semi-ring section around the back of them that carries two pairs of beam sabers on the outer sides. The Agua is without the shoulder and most of the skirt armor of past mobile suits, not really having a need for them with its secure construction. Without the restrictiveness and because of the inner frame, the Agua is capable of an exceptional range of movement and articulation. While the Agua can heal from any damage its taken (replacing lost internal and exterior metal with its Corodal Carbon), the result is usually a weaker outside armor that can't quite take the same punishment as the original titanium. As such, repairs to the body still need to be made after every battle. Part of the mutation of the original Archetype was what could be interpreted as the ability to transform, something that only an Archetype specifically made like that could do. Among the enhancements of the Agua came a way to incorporate this ability into the new armor. The Agua's chest can flip up, with the abs section collapsing inside the new cavity. The legs can bend into an S-shape, while the arms can rotate down over the abs, with the head section coming down to completely fill the chest cavity and lock everything in. To complete the transformation, a new component needed to be added: the Hand Backpack. Attached to the back-top corner of the Agua, the Hand Backpack supplies a pair of folding wings that bend forward, two particle cannons that complete the top and front, and two large side skirts that can combine on the bottom to cover the exposed chest cavity. This form, called the Grasper Mode, turns the Agua into a fighter jet still capable of the same speeds with an added finer degree of control. The Hand Backpack can be detached from the Agua if desired. The Agua retains its head vulcans, with the addition of vulcans in the chest, and its beam sabers, though now doubled in quantity. Its original Colliders have been upgraded into Micro-Colliders, one hundred miniature electric rods placed in each hand that have greater output and versatility. The Hand Backpack gives the Agua two Folding Theta-Rifles, particle cannons that are affixed to the backpack and are capable of all-range aiming with finer beam shots. It also comes with the composite shield, two pieces of neo-laminated titanium locked into the sides of the Agua that can be used as individual mini-shields or combined as one single shield. The Agua can still be equipped with a variety of weapons, such as Beam Rifles, Machine gun Rifles, and Missile Launchers. It can also still carry a Storage Shield and place it on the back if the Hand Backpack is detached. Armaments *'Head Vulcans' **Mounted on the sides of the head are a pair of 40mm vulcans which are meant for close range combat. They fire armor-piercing shell rounds meant to destroy weak armor and incoming physical projectiles. These weapons are also accessible in Grasper Mode. *'Chest Vulcans' **Mounted on the chest are a pair of 60mm vulcans meant to act as mid-range weapons for both Mobile Suit and Grasper Mode. They fire out armor-piercing rounds meant to weaken the armor of enemies and chip away at the exposed inner frame. *'Beam Sabers' **Mounted along a semi-ring placed on the outer sides of the Waistpack's Angular Thrusters are two pairs of thin beam sabers. These beam sabers are built so that when they're pulled out, they blast out a large amount of beam particles against two emitters (one in the saber and one in the recharge rack along the semi-ring) and, as it is being pulled out, it forms an electromagnetic bond around the beam and keeps it from being fully blasted from the saber emitter. A bonus feature of the saber hilts are the ability to break the bond around it and make the beam blade act like a beam shot from a rifle. *'Micro-Colliders' **An improvement on the original Colliders, the Micro-Colliders are micro electromagnetic conductors, one hundred in each hand, which are several times more powerful than just the original ten. Via the Electromagnetic Manipulation Barrier System, they can also provide shielding for the Agua. *'Storage Shield' **The Storage Shield is a barrier made of neo-laminated titanium specially made to be used by the Agua after the crew of the Todos obtained it. The shield is shaped like a squashed oval. The back of the shield is a boxed skeleton that serves multiple purposes, such as for mounting the shield to the forearms of the Agua, storing weapons like the Beam Rifle and its ammo, extra beam sabers, or Electrical Batons. The shield can be stored sideways on the back of the Agua, acting as a backpack. ***'Electrical Batons' ****The Electrical Baton is a handle with an extending pole that outputs enough electricity to fry through most electronics and disable mobile suits. Its main purpose is disabling the Archetype found in most modern mobile suits. A set of two is equipped on the skeleton box of the Storage Shield. *'Hand Backpack' **To complete the transformation feature of the Agua's new armor, the Hand Backpack was made. Attaching to the back-top corner of the upper body, the Hand Backpack carries a pair of folding wings to accommodate the transformation and a pair of particle cannons called Theta-Rifles. There are also a set of Composite Shields connected via subarms that connect to the sides of the hips, acting as side skirts. There are a pair of verniers placed in the wings for assisted flight with the Waistpack, or independent flight from the Agua. Finally, there is also space to place two other weapons as storage alongside the Theta-Rifles. When in Grasper Mode, the wings fold down and overlap over the original position of the arms, while the Theta-Rifles's undercarriage opens to allow the contour of the Agua's upper body to create a solid connection. The Composite Shield unplugs from the sides to combine and cover up the bottom cavity. There is a space where the Waistpack can connect to the bottom of the Hand Backpack, completing the form. ***'Folding Theta-Rifles' ****Attached to the Hand Backpack, the Folding Theta-Rifles are a set of particle cannons on par with the average beam weapon seen on spaceships. With a modified barrel, they fire particle lasers trapped in an electromagnetic bond rather than a concentrated beam shot. As such, they have a finer degree of accuracy compared to standard mid-to-long range beam weaponry. They can be pivoted over and under the shoulders, with either free range movement or guided aiming with a handle that can flip out and be held by the Agua. ***'Component Shield' ****Attached to subarms on the folding wings, the Component Shield is a set of neo-laminated Titanium barriers. They can be used individually as mini-shields, with attachment points allowing for use on the forearms or elbows of the Agua, or handheld use. However, they can be combined as a single shield. The complete shield is shaped like an oval. When not in use, the two pieces are locked to the subarms, which lock in place to the sides of the waist unit, acting as side skirts. ***'Beam Rifles' ****A pair of standard issue beam rifles can be placed on the empty space of the Hand Backpack. Like other beam rifles, they are a mid-range weapon that fire concentrated energy out as beam shots capable of piercing through most kinds of armor. ***'Machine Rifles' ****A pair of Machine gun Rifles, carried over from the LMA-3G-467 Tierra, can be placed on the empty space of the Hand Backpack. They can fire 60mm rounds and are designed to deal chip damage to most physical defenses. Each clip carries 500 rounds, with the Agua being able to carry spares on the insides of the Component Shields. ***'Missile Launchers' ****A pair of handheld Missile Launchers can be placed on the empty space of the Hand Backpack. Taking 5 missile clips on the back, they are meant for ranged combat against multiple groups of enemies. Spare clips can be stored on the insides of the Component Shields. Special Equipment & Features *'Transformable Archetype Inner Frame' **All mobile suits built during the Vivens Aetus era carry inside what's known as an Archetype. A fusion of bio-organic life and alloys to produce a large metal skeleton. Fueled by the LefLiva Drive, the Archetype is a replacement for the traditional inner frame found in past mobile suits. Because it is one giant whole rather than a combination of various parts, it is resistant to much of the flaws found in traditional builds, such as structural weaknesses, stability problems, and weight issues. For the Agua, all of its armor is fused to the base Archetype underneath, aside from some of its joints. Because of the build, the Agua's range of movement are on par with human articulation. ***'Healing Armor' ****A feature of the Archetype is the ability to heal over time damage taken. The armor, made of a stronger material, is fused to the Archetype in order for it to regenerate the exterior as well. However, it cannot recreate the neo-laminated titanium alloy used for the exterior, so the healed sections will be significantly weaker until it is properly replaced. *'Waistpack mk2' **Like with the original armor, the Waistpack is essentially a traditional mobile suit backpack placed where the back skirt should be. The unit consists of two Angular Thrusters, which have an excellent amount of movement, allowing the Agua incredible mobility. The output compared to the original is greatly improved, allowing for daunting speeds to be achieved. The gaining and maintaining of altitude is easy for the thrusters to obtain. On the the back of the thrusters, placed on the outer side, is a semi-ring mount with two pairs of beam sabers attached. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation Barrier' **As an evolution to the original Colliders' ability to block beams by spreading the electricity over the palm, the Micro-Colliders are now capable of stretching the electricity into an electromagnetic bond and amplifying it to the point where it acts as a frontal barrier against both physical and beam attacks. This is known as the Electromagnetic Manipulation Barrier System, or EMB System for short. History Trivia